


Something New

by gummybearjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, First Kiss, M/M, On Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummybearjared/pseuds/gummybearjared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen receives the script for the season finale and is shocked to find that he and Misha will have to share an onscreen kiss. What will happen when Misha comes knocking on his door to talk about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Cockles fic (uh oh!). This idea has been floating around in my head for a while so I decided to just give writing it a go. 
> 
> For the purpose of this story, neither Misha or Jensen are married/in a relationship. I don't want to offend either of their lovely wives in any way and I think that it is just simpler that way in this story. 
> 
> I hope this is alright, I haven't written much before at all! All constructive criticism is eagerly welcomed: I really want to improve. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this,  
> Jessie x

Jensen lounged comfortably in his trailer, feet up and the last bite of a doughnut disappearing between his lips. He moved his hands behind his head as he swallowed, allowing his eyes to close for a moment. It had been a long day on set, and he was taking a moment to relax before leaving for home.

He had begun to drift slowly out of consciousness, when a sharp knock came at the door.

“Jay, script,” called the flustered voice of an assistant.

“Coming,” Jensen yawned, standing up and brushing his hands together to rid them of a few sugar crystals that clung persistently to his palms.

He rubbed his eyes as he opened the door, taking the stapled pile of paper out of her hands with a quick smile of gratitude. He waved her goodbye before spinning round, heading back into the trailer and kicking the door shut behind him with his heel.

Pouring a glass of water as he went, he swiftly settled himself back down on the reclining leather seat, eager to see what the writers had planned for the season finale. It had been surprisingly hush-hush and the impatience from all the cast had been damn near intolerable. He set the glass down on the low table beside him and flicked open the first page, settling back to read.

Some time passed, as Jensen sat, engrossed in the writing. It was a good episode, full of one-liners, witty comments and heartbreaking exchanges between the brothers. Jensen smiled as the turned to the final page, raising the glass of water to his lips as he drank a deep gulp. He scanned the sheet. Suddenly he snorted, flying forwards as water sprayed from his nose in an endless coughing fit. He stumbled to his feet, desperately rubbing droplets off the page as he reread the words. Oh God no. Please let that not be what he thought it was.

But it was.

Dean and Cas were finally getting together.

And he was going to have to kiss Misha.

Jensen was still in shock when another knock came at the door, softer and more hesitant.

“Er...come in,” Jensen called distractedly, still urgently reading the last page over and over again.

The door opened quietly and Misha stepped in, hair tousled and clothes slightly rumpled.

Jensen was facing away from the door, muttering restlessly to himself as he stared dumbfounded at the script.

“Jen?” Misha inquired, tentatively.

Jensen whirled round, cracking his hip against the cabinet on one side. He gave a muffled yelp as he met Misha’s eyes, his face staining pink.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you had read the script yet – which you obviously have...” Here he broke off, staring pointedly at the water splashed across the floor.

“Uh yeah, sorry” Jensen said, suddenly very aware of his damp script and wild eyes.“I was just surprised, y’know?”

He motioned towards the squashy couch against the wall of the trailer, and both men sat, keeping a wary distance from each other. Misha looked Jensen in the eye, unashamedly.

“I think this is a great story line, character development and all that.”

Jensen met his eyes, trying to ignore how his gradually calming heartbeat spluttered at the sight of the piercing blue gaze boring into his own.

“No, I get it,” he said, “It just... took me by surprise. That’s all.”

They looked away from each other, Misha playing awkwardly with his fingernails as Jensen became apparently fascinated with the light fitting on the far wall.

“So, you’re okay with this? I don’t want it to make things weird with us.”

Jensen exhaled a large breath, allowing himself to relax.

“Yeah, it’s all good with me.” His lips twitched upwards. “The fans will love it.”

The two men shared a wry grin.

Misha looked down, resuming picking at his fingernails. “Maybe we should practice now, get it a bit of extra practice time before we have to do this with Jared breathing down our necks.”

Jensen looked up, shock and another, unreadable, expression flickering across his face. “Okay then. Why not?” He tried to ignore the tremor in his hands as he said this.

Misha nodded, standing and crossing to the far side of the trailer, running a hand through his hair. Jensen gulped, uneasily rising to his feet and grabbing the script.

“Let’s walk it through, see how this last scene will play out.” Misha was suddenly organised, slipping back into old rehearsal schedules.

Jensen looked down at the page, his hands shaking.

“So on the line, ‘Don’t do this to me Cas’ maybe you could grab me like this or something...” Misha pulled Jensen’s right hand up to grasp the lapel of his jacket.

Jensen gulped. “Sure,” he managed to stutter.

“And then when Cas pulls away,” Here he broke off to demonstrate, gently tugging the jacket away as he twisted, “You should get my upper arm perhaps and pull me right in.”

Jensen felt beads of sweat form on his forehead as his did as Misha suggested, trapping the shorter mans arm in a vice like grip, yanking him off balance and throwing his against his chest.

The air suddenly became thick as Jensen realized how close their faces were to each other, chests pushed together and foreheads almost touching. A pair of piercing blue eyes were only inches from his own, the clear gaze almost hypnotic. Jensen flashed a quick look down, his gaze abruptly caught by the sight of Misha’s lips, full and slightly chapped. He gaped, entranced.

“Err... Jen? Your line.” The sound of Misha’s querying voice forced Jensen’s eyes to snap back up.

“Oh, sorry, I... erm... blanked for a second.”Jensen fumbled.

Misha nodded, then closed his face off again into the expression Jensen knew well as Cas.

He slipped into Dean’s voice, rough and emotional. The change was almost second nature to him now. Sometimes, he found it hard to know where he ended and Dean began: the two were beginning to get almost dangerously intertwined.

“Cas please, I need you here with me. You can’t do this, buddy.”

“Dean...” Misha’s voice was deep and grating.

“Don’t. Please just... don’t.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, tense, before Misha broke character, glancing at the script that Jensen had placed of the coffee table.

“So I guess that this is where we...” He looked up a Jensen, abashed, running a free hand through his already chaotic hair.

“Well, I guess so,” Jensen said, his whole body alight with adrenaline and his hands shaking. He didn't know why this felt like such a big deal. Two friends, sharing an onscreen kiss: what was weird about that?

Misha shuffled a step closer, one hand tentatively creeping up to lie on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen allowed the fist gripping Misha’s arm to relax as it slowly slid down to rest on Misha’s waist. He looked into Misha’s eyes, seeing the nerves he felt reflected there. However, beneath that he saw faintest spark of exhilaration and excitement, and in that moment he realized he was feeling it to. And it was this that guided him to close the gap between them, a hand coming up to rest on Misha’s face and the other tightening on his waist as their lips met for the first time.

It was fleeting, hesitant, Jensen’s eyes flickering shut as a pair of warm soft lips pressed against his own. It only lasted a second, yet it felt like a lifetime, the world fading away until the only thing Jensen could feel was Misha’s lean body flush against his own, and the whisper of their lips moving in synchronization. It was strange, unfamiliar, yet somehow they melded together as if their bodies were made to fit each other’s: it just felt overwhelmingly _right_.

He held onto the moment for as long as he could before pulling back slightly, resting their foreheads together, eyes still closed and adrenaline coursing through his body. They stayed that way for a moment more before Jensen allowed his eyes to slide open, finding Misha’s already open and gazing at him in wonder.

He pulled back fully, breath coming fast and face flushed. He could hear the blood pulsing in his ears and he felt light headed as he stared in shock at Misha’s slightly swollen lips and lust blown pupils.

His hand drew away from Misha’s waist, coming up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly, suddenly unable to meet the staggering blue gaze. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, the air heavy between them.

Misha eventually broke the silence.

“Well, that was...”

“Yeah...”

Jensen sneaked a glance at Misha to see a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“You’re laughing!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

Misha shook his head, a grin spreading across his face as he looked sideways at Jensen. Jensen couldn't help but laugh.

“What are we like, eh?” Misha chuckled.

Jensen grabbed his shoulder and shoved backwards, playfully.

“Don’t tell me you didn't enjoy it though,” he teased.

The tension diffused as Misha gasped with mock anger,grabbing the front of Jensen’s coat and pushing back, triggering a mock shoving match. It ended when they collapsed on to the couch, limbs splayed and clothes hanging off shoulders. Jensen sank back; Misha’s arched legs flung carelessly across his lap and his head thrown backwards in peals of laughter. Jensen watched him, secretly loving the crinkles that formed at the edges of his eyes and his mouth wide revealing his neat top teeth spread in a shining smile of hilarity.

Eventually they calmed, settling comfortably, facing each other.

“I’m not really sure what that was then Mish.” Jensen admitted, his face open.

“Yeah. I get that.”

“At least we know that this is going to be a kick-ass finale.”

Jensen glanced at Misha, the two men sharing a grin.

“Well, Dean and Cas deserve a happy ending.” Misha observed, holding Jensen’s eyes briefly.

“Huh. Happy endings. Their story is far from over.” Jensen muttered.

“Well, everything has to start somewhere.”

They shared a smile.

It was true: everything had to start from somewhere. And right now, Jensen realised with a flash of warmth, something new had just begun. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was yet, but, as he stared into Misha’s warm blue eyes, he decided he liked it.


End file.
